Wonder Bout'
by kamikazegirl
Summary: AU This is a story about Yazoo and his brother and their new life after being sent to live with their grandmother pairings YazooxReno and CloudxKadaj warnings: yaoi, and it will get limey in later chapters please read and review, arigato!
1. The first home

Wonder bout'

"Get up" said Kadaj shaking Yazoo from his comfortable bed.

Yazoo sat up sleepy eyed looking to see what he was doing, he saw him stuffing clothes into a duffel bag.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Kadaj didn't answer Yazoo for a moment before quietly saying something,

"Social services, they're saying dads an unfit father"

Yazoo didn't understand Sephiroth had never been anything but kind to him; he got out of bed and began putting his things into a suitcase. He looked up and saw that Kadaj's face was blotchy from crying, he opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

Yazoo soon finished packing and set his bags outside the hallway, He saw the police taking Sephiroth out of the house.

"Those aren't mine!" He yelled as they dragged him out of the house. Yazoo stared in shock; He'd seen this before, in TV shows but never in real life. Yazoo's shock was interrupted by Kadaj grabbing his hand.

"Come on, the social worker is waiting outside"

Yazoo silently grabbed his bags and walked out to the car where Loz sat in the back seat. He sat in the middle seat, the car was compact and not at all suited for the many belongings they had. The car pulled away as the children looked out of the window, at a memory.

The drive was silent; the social worker was silent as she drove. Yazoo sat looking at his nails; they were short and painted with nail polish black of course.

"You're going to your grandmother's house until a trial can be set up,"

"How long will that take?"

The social worker didn't answer; Yazoo looked at Kadaj he knew better then to ask such questions. They soon approached the house. Yazoo studied it, the house was in an undesirable neighborhood and the houses porch was painted, however the paint was chipped.

They walked up to the door where the woman knocked on the door. A bitter looking old woman answered the door.

"Oh you must be Judy, come in"

The two women sat in the living room discussing the situation, the children were instructed to go look around. Kadaj sat his bag down in one of the rooms, it happened to be pink.

"Ick pink" Yazoo said looking disgusted

"Yazoo calm down" said Kadaj extending his arm, Yazoo brushed him away. The three continued to look around the house there was a room with a computer. Kadaj's eyes lit up,

"Hmm wonder if it gets internet,"

Much to Kadaj's surprise it did, DSL in fact. The children heard the door shut in the front room, their grandmother returned to the room where the children were.

"Now there will be no sex, girls or alcohol"

The children nodded as she left the room, they didn't even know her name. Yazoo walked off to the room that he and Kadaj would share; Yazoo immediately began putting up his posters on his half of the room. Kadaj found his poster undesirable considering most of them were odd looking.

Day soon turned into evening and dinner was served, lasagna. Yazoo didn't have much of an appetite so he quickly walked into the bathroom where he turned on the shower. The knobs were difficult to turn as though they hadn't been used in a while.

Yazoo stood in the shower letting the water run over him, he stood pondering the days events, as Yazoo stood pondering he saw an odd looking device mounted to the wall it had a button. Yazoo being his curious self pressed the button, at first nothing happened Yazoo continued washing himself until a stream of cleaner hit him in his eyes.

"Crap!"

Yazoo quickly washed his eyes out with water. He stepped out of the shower eyes red, he walked to his room where Kadaj was reading a magazine.

"Out, I need to get dressed"

"No," Kadaj said flipping his hair.

"Why?"

"Because, it's nothing I haven't seen before"

Yazoo growled and went to dress in the closet, after dressing he soon fell asleep in the cold house that he would probably have to call home.

The next morning the children dressed and got ready for school. They would start at a new school, not their usual preppy private school. Their grandmother drove them to their new school. She dropped them off without a goodbye.

Yazoo looked up at the school and its flag blowing in the September wind.

"This is going to be hell" Said Yazoo.

**Okay! First chapter finished there will be more Reno/Yazoo action in the next chapter, please review and I will update see you all.**

**Kamikazegirl**


	2. School is always awful

Wonder bout (school days)

The others seemed to stare at their long haired brother who stood looking up at the flag.

"What do you mean?"

Yazoo stared at Kadaj as though he were crazy,

"Don't ask a dumb question you know why it's going to be hell."

Kadaj finally realized what Yazoo meant, just like the house the school was in an undesirable neighborhood. The bell rang and Yazoo wandered off to go get his schedule. Yazoo quietly walked down the hallway amazed at how different this was form his old school. The woman handed him his schedule he stared down at it.

_Great, first period is history._

Yazoo walked to the classroom and took a seat near the back of the room. The classroom began to fill with people, most of the students meeting and greeting friends and talking about their summer. The teacher soon ordered everyone to sit down since the bell had rung. Class was just about to start until a redhead came bustling into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late sir,"

Yazoo was captivated by the boy, the way he rushed into the classroom hair flowing in every direction. Yazoo sat up straighter to get a better look at him.

"Its okay Mr. Tsuba, just sit down"

Reno immediately sat with his friends near the front of the classroom. The period seemed to go by quickly their teacher Mr. Smith explained the rules and regulations of the classroom and mumbled something about test scores being low, when the bell rang Yazoo studied the redhead they called Reno.

Yazoo kept his thoughts about the redhead to himself. He didn't want anyone to know about his new crush, the day soon ended and Yazoo waited outside for their "guardian" to pick them up.

While in the car their "guardian" told them something,

"Now I have bingo night Monday through Friday from 7 to 10"

Kadaj smiled, Yazoo looked over at him wondering why he was smiling. They soon pulled up to the house; Yazoo went straight to his room. Kadaj went straight to the computer room while Loz went to the kitchen. Yazoo looked down at his notebook that had Reno's name scribbled in it about a thousand times.

Yazoo continued to stare at his name images of the redhead filling his thoughts. Seven o'clock came and their "guardian" left for bingo, Yazoo went to go watch the dishes. Kadaj was supposed to be helping however he kept talking about some guy named Cloud.

"And oh my gosh he's so cute"

Yazoo grew frustrated with him

"Kadaj will you just help with the dishes"

"Actually," He stated matter of factly "I have a date"

"With who?" Yazoo asked in amazement, why was it that everyone fit in except him?

"Cloud,"

Imagine that! Kadaj was able to get a date on the first day and all he could do was lust after some boy named Reno. Yazoo stared down into the soapy water seeing his own reflection in the bubbles. He smiled to himself, he heard Kadaj getting ready for his date.

"See you, I'll be back soon"

Yazoo waved goodbye and continued washing the dishes, he continued looking down at the dishes happy for his little brother but somewhat jealous, why wasn't he a people person?

Yazoo finished the dishes and went to his room; he looked through his bag and found one of his magazines, _Music Monthly. _He looked through the magazine finding the pictures uninteresting; he decided to go on the computer.

Yazoo sat down to discover one of the programs was opened he looked at it, the computer history. Although it had been cleared the program remained up. Yazoo pressed the browsers back button to see a disturbing image on the computer's screen.

**Okay second chapter finished! Hope you all liked it please review, oh and thanks a lot for the last reviews they were so kind the next chapter will be about the trial okay? See you all.**

**Kamikazegirl**


	3. An unfair trial

Wonder Bout' (an unfair trial)

Yazoo stared at the computer an image of a man was on it, a naked man. Yazoo continued staring, not in fascination, but disgust. Why would Kadaj do something like that? When Yazoo touched the keyboard, it felt sticky.

"Yuck!" Yazoo yelled as he ran out of the room and into the hallway. He saw Kadaj, sneaking back into the house. Without hesitation, Yazoo grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"You were looking at porn!"

Kadaj stared at his older brother with a smirk on his face.

"No, someone sent it to me"

Yazoo let go of his younger brother, still upset.

"Who?"

Kadaj stared at the ground

"I dunno"

"So you opened mail from someone you didn't know"

Kadaj nodded, Yazoo walked down the hallway to his room. He sat down on the bed, unsure of the night's events. Soon enough their guardian returned home.

"Children, tomorrows the trial, try to look decent" she said in a raspy voice.

Yazoo laid back on the bed after she left the room, he wanted to cry, everything was going wrong. Yazoo fell asleep dreaming of his early childhood with Sephiroth. The next morning the children got ready for the trial.

* * *

Yazoo stared out of the window of the car as it continued down the freeway. There wasn't much need for conversation, the children soon approaches the courthouse. Yazoo looked up at their "guardian" and saw that her face was emotionless.

The trial was short, the prosecutor had a lengthy list of charges, most of them were drug charges. Yazoo sat on the chair emotionless, all was lost and there was no use in crying. The judge announced his verdict for Sephiroth, twenty-five years, and to top it off the children had to live with their guardian, who's real name was Naomi.

The children had school the next morning, Kadaj wanted to stay home however, Yazoo convinced him to go. He saw Reno in the hallway, he looked up from his magazine and waved, Yazoo waved back; at least something was going right.

Yazoo sat in class, staring at Reno's hair; it looked so soft, so touchable. Without thinking, Yazoo reached out and touched his hair. Reno didn't seem to notice, he continued staring at the lesson. Yazoo continued running his hand over the boy's hair, that is until someone said something.

"Eww! He's touching his hair!"

Yazoo immediately retracted his hand before the teacher could turn around. Reno looked down cheeks red and a slight smile gracing his face. Yazoo thought, _Today's going to be a good day. _The day continued with no further disruption, except when Yazoo was eating lunch.

"So you were the one touching my hair,"

Yazoo looked up to see Reno, slightly grinning.

"Uh... yes"

Reno laughed

"I liked it"

Yazoo found himself smiling,

"I did too"

**Okay there! Third chapter is finished, sorry it's so short, I need to work on my other stories please review, thanks for the last reviews too, they were sweet. See you all later!**

**Kamikazegirl**


	4. Someone to kiss in the rain

Wonder Bout ( Someone to kiss in the rain)

Yazoo and Reno continued smiling at one another, the bell rang. Reno looked over at Yazoo and winked at him as he left the

cafeteria. The last two periods of the day went without incident. Yazoo walked home to see his "guardian" sitting in the living room.

"Child were going to see you father tommorow"

"Why?"

"Because he wants to see you!"

Yazoo went to bed that night thinking of how great the day had been, the next morning his alarm clock went off rather early, 5:30. Yazoo left his warm spot to get dressed, the children were ready in about fifteen minutes, the drive was silent they soon approached the jail.

Spira Correctional Facility, The building looked cold and gray, the children walked to the desk, the guard and their guardian exchanged a few words and the children were walking down a hallway labeled visitors. Their guardian wouldn't accompany them.

While the children walked, they heard several whistles and "questionable words" Yazoo looked over to see a burly man wink at him. Yazoo shuddered, they soon saw Sephiroth, his hair was cut and he had grown a beard, Yazoo almost didn't recognize him.

"Hello children,"

The children were speechless, they didn't know what to say, they just stood there mouths agape. Kadaj nudged Yazoo to say something.

"Um... hi dad"

"Shall we sit?"

The children sat down at another gray table, they didn't know what to say to him.

"Children I'm sorry for putting you through this..." Sephiroth's voice trailed off

"There's someone I'd like you to meet,"

A pale thin man came over; Yazoo looked him up and down. He had small eyes and thick glasses, as if they were from the 80's he too sported a green jumpsuit. Yazoo sat speechless as the man sat with them.

"Visiting times up," The guard announced ushering the children out of the room.

The drive home was silent too until Yazoo broke the silence.

"Who was that silver haired man?" Obviously, Yazoo knew it was Sephiroth.

"That's your damn dad, and he's in jail because he's a drug addict"

Yazoo coughed and continued looking out the window, it was a gray day. Thoughts of Reno filled his head making him smile, a weak smile. When the children got home, it was already time for their guardian to go to bingo.

It was Kadaj's turn to wash the dishes, and when Yazoo walked into the kitchen he didn't see him doing them, he saw something else. Kadaj had his hands in Cloud's back pockets and was kissing him; he was really kissing him as in tongue in mouth kissing him.

Yazoo left tears filling his eyes, He walked out of the front door thinking no one would miss him, everything was going wrong... His parent was in jail, Kadaj as getting some before him and to top it off some geeky dude had turned his father out.

The rain began to pour down on Yazoo, soaking through his hood. He continued walking, tears streaming down his face smearing his eyeliner. Yazoo bumped into a large what seemed to be mound.

"I'm sorry," He said crying

A warm hand lifted up his chin,

"Yazoo," The voice said softly, it was Reno. Yazoo could see the water had stained Reno's shirt making his chest very visible.

The hand lifted Yazoo lips up to his own, Reno crushed his lips against Yazoo's. Yazoo could feel the passion, he tasted Reno and he was heavenly. He tasted like honey; Yazoo continued kissing him, tongue sliding over his teeth seeking entry.

Yazoo got his wish Reno opened his mouth more allowing Yazoo to get a better taste of him, Yazoo sucked on his tongue, exploring the moist cavern that was Reno. The kiss broke, and Yazoo was sad that it did, He stood awestruck, maybe things would get better.

**All right fourth chapter done, Please review it helps , that's all for this lovely chapter, also here's a question for my readers, Should Reno be seme or uke, because I am lost at this point, see ya!**

**Kamikazegirl**


	5. I want you

Wonder Bout

Yazoo quietly opened the door; His eyes fell on their guardian who was sitting down on the couch eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Boy where the hell have you been?" She snarled at him.

"Out, with friends" Yazoo continued walking to his room; he didn't care if she was upset Reno liked him and that was all that mattered. Yazoo continued down the hall to his room the memory of Reno kissing him still fresh in his mind. Yazoo opened the door to his room to find Kadaj sleeping, Yazoo laid in his bed dreaming of him and Reno.

The light, it burned Yazoo's eyes as he woke up, his alarm read 6:30 it was time to get ready for school. The morning passed in silence, the car drive was silent too, only the sound of the car going along the busy road. The children got out of the car as their guardian wished them a raspy goodbye.

Not five minutes after getting out of the car Reno had already run up to Yazoo.

"Hi..." He said in a slow seductive tone

"Reno not now, my brothers are here" Yazoo said blushing and turning to look at his brothers who were staring right back at him, Reno nodded and continued on his way he winked at Yazoo before he left making him blush even harder.

"Ooh Yazoo has a crush!"

_If only you knew.._

Yazoo continued to history class, the day seemed to drag on. Soon enough the bell for last period rang and the students ran out of the classroom, Yazoo quietly walked out dragging his feet along the hallway, Reno came from behind him.

"Hi Yazoo..."

Yazoo spun around to see Reno, grinning and looking rather cute in the process.

"Um... hello Reno, is there something you need?"

Reno grinned even more.

"Yes, I was wondering if we could go out... to a club or something"

"A fake ID isn't my idea of fun"

Reno giggled and moved closer to Yazoo.

"Silly... it's for teens; I'll meet you at your house around 7?"

"Okay"

Reno kissed Yazoo on the cheek and said goodbye, Loz just happened to walk by the hall where Yazoo was.

"You know Kadaj and I are going out today and the guardian will be gone"

"So?"

"You and your friend have the house all to yourselves" Loz said emphasizing yourselves.

Yazoo ignored the comment and continued out the door walking on the path to home. At least something in his life was going right; Yazoo had never felt this way about anyone man or woman. Was it love? No, love had turned Sephiroth out and love had made Kadaj... well Kadaj.

The evening was silent as Yazoo waited for his guardian to leave the house for her evening bingo trip. Loz and Kadaj soon followed citing they had a party to go to... with Cloud. Yazoo sat slumped on the couch watching the glowing images on the television; a knock came at the door.

Yazoo opened the door to see a rain soaked Reno. Great, on their night out it had to rain.

"Shall we go?"

Yazoo nodded and they silently walked out to Reno's car. The car drove slowly along the rain slicked road to a small, most likely underground club called Gumi, upon entering loud dance music blasted from the speakers.

"Dance with me" Yazoo commanded, Reno seemed a bit surprised at his tone but nonetheless aroused. They moved to a crowded part of the dance floor. Yazoo was in front while Reno was behind him, enjoying the motions Yazoo's body was making. After a while Yazoo grew bored of dancing and insisted that they go home.

The rain had stopped and Reno pulled into the drive way of Yazoo's house.

"Would you like to come in?"

Reno nodded ecstatic that Yazoo was inviting him in. Yazoo opened the water covered door revealing the living room the television was still on, Yazoo and Reno were now standing in the doorway.

"Would you like something to drink or..."

Yazoo's words were cut off as Reno kissed him, slowly tasting him. Reno broke the kiss.

"I want you..."

**There we go! Next chapter complete... Please review people and I am sorry it took long for an update! I have been busy with English assignments! I may move the story up to an M rating so please beware people... alright then thanks for reading!**

**Kamikazegirl**


	6. Note to the readers Read!

Dear fanfiction readers, I must inform you that I will no longer be archiving my fanfictions here anymore for varoius reasons. I will now be housing them at my writing lj, which does not allow annonymous comments, I shall provide the link in my profile to my writing lj, thank you for reading and I shall be continuing WB there. I shall not be continuing Something For Me.. I do not work hard on chapters to get stupid or mean reviews, thanks for your support.


End file.
